


Maroon Roses

by stencilSparkler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stencilSparkler/pseuds/stencilSparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's fanfiction. Sollux goes to visit his girlfriend who lives very far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maroon Roses

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry for inactivityyyyyy asdf  
> oh whale heres a sadstuck)

Valentine’s day.

One of the best days of the year for people in love. A day when boys and girls panic about what to get their special someone, and when chocolate stores and flower shops rake in a bunch of money with Valentine’s Day sales. But it’s also a great occasion to be with someone on, where you can do extra special things not easily fitted into busy schedules.

Today is that day.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are shopping for your wonderful girlfriend Aradia. It was a long time ago when you met. It had been a dark winter night, and you had been walking home from your late night job. She had been in the alleyway, asking for money. You had recognized her from your school before, but lately she had been absent a lot. It turned out some nutjob had planted a bomb in her house while she was out grocery shopping. Her parents had died, and she had no job at the time. She had ended up skipping school to go to her part time job she got, which was all she could do to pay the rent. You couldn’t simply let her beg for money out in the cold, so you invited her inside. You two began talking, and it took off from there. You haven’t talked as much lately, since she moved far away. Lately, you’ve been having a very long distance relationship. But you still talk as much as you can. Enough with the flashbacks, you have stuff to do.

You walk to your favorite little flower shop near your apartment. After browsing the brightly colored bouquets, you find exactly what she loves. Maroon colored roses. She admitted the roses were incredibly cliché, but they were her favorite color. You always bought these roses for her, no matter what sort of other extravagant flowers were displayed in the tiny shop. These were her favorite, so these were what you got. With the roses tied with a dark red bow (at your request), you put them into your car and get ready to drive to where she is. After all, the roses might wilt if you delivered them, and they would be late. It isn’t an incredibly long drive, but you have so much work to do all the time, you never get to see her that often. But you’ve taken off work today, so you can personally go visit. 

You drive farther and farther away from the city, and move into the green country. There was this one little flowery spot right under a willow tree, her favorite place to hang out with you. She had always loved simpler things, ever since you met her. This was the spot you met at to discuss school, work, or any other array of things. You have arrived at that little grove. You step out of your car, and closer to the willow tree. When you arrive at the willow tree, you can see the little mark you put into the bark, S+A. Yes it was incredibly cheesy, but you didn’t care back then, nor do you care now. It also marks something important. You let out a heavy sigh, and lay down the bouquet of roses right below that mark on the tree. At that moment, time seems to stop, and all of your emotions come out at once. You tried to maintain your composure, but you can’t. You can still remember that day as if it was yesterday. With the way you feel, it might as well have been.

Aradia had been moving to a new house, but it was just a few blocks away. She had called you to come help her move some boxes, which of course you agreed to. The street had been so crowded that day, she’d had to park her car across the street. This naturally meant that every time she grabbed a box, she had to cross the street to put it into her car. You had been driving, almost to her house, when the light turned red. Now, it would be a good time to mention what was wrong with your car. It was in desperate need of a tune up, which you couldn’t afford. One of the biggest problems was that the brakes were kind of sticky. They worked perfectly sometimes, other times it took a full on slam to make the brakes take effect. When the light turned red, you hit the brakes. Naturally, the brakes decided to be stupid today, and didn’t slow down enough to a full stop. At the same time, the crosswalk had turned on, and your lovely Aradia had begun to cross, taking another box with her. You slammed on the brakes as much as you possibly could, but it wasn’t fast enough. You ended up hitting her. She was rushed to the emergency room, but she died a few hours later. And it was all your fault.

You’ve mostly stopped crying by now, and instead just sit next to the tree and talk about what’s been happening in your life. Just like you used to with her. It still seems like time has stopped during this period. It always feels like that when you visit her. You barely notice when a few more tears fall onto your cheek.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you accidentally killed the love of your life. You wish you could take it all back. Even though you pretend to believe otherwise,

You are alone.


End file.
